


Evil Fantasies

by madlysanecatlady



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, In a meeting, M/M, Sexting, fantasies, lots of teasing, some fluff for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Gladio and Ignis are stuck in a very boring meeting. But of course, they can find a way to make it less mind numbing, at least in a boredom induced kinda way...





	Evil Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Again, some (a lot lot lot) Judas Priest inspiration. At least I've never been sorely in the dark about the meaning behind this particular song...

Ignis, Gladio had come to realise, had long since mastered the art of taking notes without looking down at his notebook. And had also, apparently, mastered the art of looking politely interested in even the most boring and overcrowded, completely unnecessary meetings. The meeting room they were all but trapped in was overly warm and filled well past capacity, and Gladio had long since lost interest in the droning on about trade alliances and joint spending, but still Ignis seemed to be taking meticulous notes, despite the faraway and distracted, almost dreamy expression on his face. Gladio couldn’t begin to fathom _why_ Ignis was taking these notes; no one would ever read them, not even himself, yet Ignis was still the ever-dutiful scribe, despite his duties and station as advisor to the prince and king. Gladio bit back a chuckle; if he didn’t think Ignis and his studious dedication to his work were so heartrendingly adorable, he might be a bit put off by his almost supernatural abilities in concentration in the face of utter boredom.

Of course, endearing as he was all half-concentrated like that, Gladio had no qualms with seeing if he was a distraction worthy enough to steal Ignis’ attention completely away from his own duplicate of the king’s scribes’ meeting minutes. He pulled out his phone and thumbed out a surreptitious text, careful to ensure no one saw him.

> _Iggy, you look a little day-dreamy. You thinking about me?_ _♥_

He watched across the room as Ignis startled a little as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Looking around him at the people either completely engaged in the discussion or completely zoned out in their own daydreams, Ignis pulled his phone out and looked down. Gladio felt his heart warm at the smile Ignis shot across the room at him before turning his attention back to his phone to write out his reply. Gladio looked down, feeling a light blush creep onto his cheeks.

> _Always, dearest. You give me the most evil fantasies. Certainly makes concentration difficult when I’m constantly needing to temper my thoughts._

Gladio was floored every time Ignis somehow managed to completely blow Gladio away whenever he thought he might be ready for whatever romantic onslaught he had ready for him. He knew it was a terrible idea to goad Ignis into sexting with him in the middle of a Citadel-wide strategy meeting, but he was young and in love and felt like doing something stupid about it. Glancing around and smiling when he saw everyone around him had completely spaced out to the point of being in waking comas. He looked back down at his phone and smirked, thumbing out his carefully-worded reply.

> _You gonna tell me what those fantasies are, or am I gonna have to use my imagination here?_
> 
> _Your imagination won’t even begin to do them justice._

Gladio looked up to see Ignis watching him, pen back to paper but completely motionless like a coeurl watching its unsuspecting prey. Gladio smirked to himself; full attention successfully wrested away from the meeting from hell.

> _Sure, babe. Then tell me._

Gladio looked up to see Ignis considering his phone. This was the true test of Ignis’ will, or at least of his desire to be completely professional in the most boring meeting to end all boring meetings. Gladio decided to amp it up a little.

> _Please?_ _♥ I’ll make it worth your while. Promise. xxx_

Gladio looked up again in time to see Ignis rolling his eyes at his phone, looking around him carefully before thumbing out his reply.

> _If you insist, but you must promise to behave yourself, love. No interrupting the meeting to drag me out of here to have your way with me_.

Gladio gulped, wondering if this was still a good idea. They had tested their own restraint before and, as they both expected, Ignis had been far more capable of controlling his baser urges and emotions than Gladio by a long shot. But still, Gladio knew Ignis wouldn’t let him completely embarrass himself, so he smiled and nodded across the table at Ignis, who smirked.

> _Very well. Remember, you asked._
> 
> _Do your worst, hot stuff._

Ignis appeared to think for a moment, Gladio loving the pensive look on his face as he thought about how to put his thoughts to text, thoughts about Gladio, thoughts about Gladio he shouldn’t be writing out in the middle of a crowded meeting like this. The thought was thrilling to Gladio. He hoped the meeting wouldn’t go on _too_ long; he had the sudden urge to drag Ignis off to a secluded part of the citadel and see how coherent he could stay while Gladio teased him out of his mind.

Gladio swallowed and closed his eyes for a minute, calming himself down. It would do no good to get himself all worked up before Ignis even sent the first text. He really _did_ want to know what was on Ignis’ mind. He was affectionate and even insatiable in the bedroom, but still, Gladio wondered what he daydreamed about when he was bored. He saw Ignis watching him as his phone buzzed, indicating the receipt of the first message. With a hard swallow, Gladio opened it.

> _In my greatest fantasy, I have you secluded and all to myself, in a first-class cabin, far away from anyone else. You are all mine. Mine to see. Mine to hear. Mine to touch. Mine alone._

Gladio looked up and smiled. Well, _that_ was a lot tamer than he was expecting. He saw Ignis smirking and looked down, noticing a second message after that one.

> _My fingers run through that beautiful silky hair you’re growing out, lulling you into my control before I close my fingers around it and tug, drawing a beautiful moan from those enticing lips of yours. I pull again, harder, and you wince, merely a ploy to get my guard down so you can reach down and attempt to move things along faster. Such a duplicitous move will need proper punishment, so the use of heavy restraint will be necessary._

Gladio’s mouth felt dry. Ignis sure knew how to paint a picture with words; a picture Gladio never wanted wiped from his mind. He looked up to see Ignis typing on his phone again and waited, somewhat impatiently, for the next installment.

> _I slowly, torturously remove your clothing before I tie each of your hands to the sturdy metal bedposts with velvet rope. You are completely secured there, and completely at my mercy. Just how I like you. I take a moment to admire the way you look there, laid out like a delicious buffet for me, straining a little at the ropes, demanding that I too undress. I will, in time, but first, your insolence will need to be dealt with._

Gladio felt a bead of sweat travel from his hairline and down the back of his neck. He sucked in a low, shaking breath. This was a _terrible_ idea; Ignis had him all hot and bothered, and he hadn’t even said anything explicit yet.

> _I will tie a silk blindfold over your eyes. You will protest, complaining that you want to see me, but your protests will, for now, be ignored. I will then move away from the bed, and you will strain to hear what I am doing, what I am planning. We both know I am well-versed in silent movement – I will give you no such indication._
> 
> _I will be gone for several minutes. You will voice many complaints, but I will not respond. I like to see you strain. I love to see you lust for me so._

Gladio swallowed down the dry lump in his throat and reached out to take a big gulp of his coffee, hoping to get some moisture back into his mouth. He glanced around him again, making sure the other meeting room occupants were still completely distracted and uninterested in him before turning his attention back to the new message coming in.

> _Finally, when you give up, going silent, I will return, lips claiming yours harshly, teeth scraping at your lips, leaving you raw, swollen, and wanting more. My tongue will easily be allowed entry, you eager to have as much of me as you can get, and it will explore your mouth, tasting you, teasing you into returning to straining at the ropes holding you back._
> 
> _I will pull away with a sharper bite to your lip, drawing a little blood, tasting it on my tongue, coppery and bitter, but welcome. I will take a moment to savour the taste of you on my tongue, the sight of you panting below me, moaning under your breath, whispering pleas for more._

Gladio took another gulp of coffee, burning his tongue and the roof of his mouth, a welcome relief to the swelling that had started in his trousers. He took a deep breath, calming himself, desperately wanting to see what Ignis had written next as the phone vibrated in his hand, but knowing he needed to take this moment to calm himself before doing so, lest he cause a scene and drag Ignis off in the way he’d been warned off doing.

> _My lips will move down to your neck, sucking along the muscle and tendons, seeking out the strong pulse, eager to feel that warm vitality as your heart races with excitement at what I might do next. You don’t expect the teeth sinking into your skin where your neck meets your shoulder, and you let out a surprised yelp that morphs quickly into a moan when my lips close around my teeth, sucking a harsh, claiming mark there, just the way you like._

Gladio bit his lip hard and looked up, spying Ignis watching him like a hunting coeurl again. Ignis raised a perfectly coiffed eyebrow, a silent question to see if he should continue. Gladio swallowed hard and nodded, waiting for the next text.

> _Nips, licks, and sucks will cover your neck, shoulders and chest in red and purple marks, marks we’ll be seeing for days, reminding us of this night. You are positively writhing beneath me, a moaning mess of pleas for release, pleas for more. You will get it, in time, but first, I will take a moment to be a little greedy, a little demanding myself._
> 
> _Dipping for another, slightly softer but no less heated and passionate kiss, I will whisper against your lips to open up for me. You will be eager, thinking this will finally be reaching the point where things begin to speed up into the frenzies I know you love so much. You will be mistaken, but I will let you believe it for now, straddling your strong chest with my thighs. I will line myself up with your lips and you will accept me gratefully, licking and sucking greedily, as though you’d been starved for weeks. You are skilled and determined, and will draw several moans from my lips. You will strain again at the ropes with each sound that tumbles out of my lips, wanting to get your hands on me, wanting more. You will get it, in time, we both know that; you simply won’t know how._
> 
> _You will draw me to completion with your skilled lips and tongue, swallowing hard as I pull away. We both know I am not satisfied, but still, the question leaves your lips, flecked with white, the remnants of your messy skill. I will descend with my own to kiss you, lapping them up, sharing the taste of me on your tongue. That alone will be enough to have me ready to continue. I am just as ravenous as you are, and I too am becoming impatient. Yet I have more self-control. Biting back my own desires, I turn my attentions back to you, my delicious buffet, ready and waiting for whatever I have planned next for you._

It took Gladio almost a full minute to realise he had stopped breathing midway through reading all that. He drew in a shaky breath, glancing around with relief to see no one had moved since Ignis’ slow text-based torture for him had begun. He smiled, nodding over at Ignis, urging him to continue with a hungry gaze. Ignis smirked and returned his attention to his phone.

> _You are still straining at the ropes while I return to my lips’ careful inventory of your body, this time dipping lower, ghosting over strong hips and moving to your thighs, retuning to my careful marking up of your skin._
> 
> _Your moans are louder now. Sharper. Interspersed with pleas disguised as demands for me to move my lips higher, to take you into my mouth, to finally take pity on you as you swell so painfully in anticipation of release._
> 
> _I will consider it, for only a moment, only because the hunger is building almost unbearably in me as well. But I will remember the plans I have for you and will soldier through, returning to the task of marking up those strong, incredible thighs of yours, the symphony of your frustrated pleasure encouraging me throughout. When I am satisfied with the bruises I’ve left, marking my luscious territory, I will finally begin to prepare you for how you think this exercise will end._

Gladio was half hard in his trousers by now, despite his best efforts to remain otherwise. He knew it was an absolutely awful idea to look over the table and nod at Ignis to continue, but he couldn’t stop himself. He simply _needed_ to know how this fantasy of Ignis’ ended.

> _Lubricated fingers will find their way to your relaxed and pliant entrance. You open up and accept me eagerly, moaning as I seek out and find your prostate, pressing against it with practised precision. You moan out pleas for me to keep going, keep moving, keep giving you those short, sharp bursts of pleasure. I will comply, to a point, fingers brushing every so often in the correct spot, but never maintaining a true rhythm, never enough to near you to the edge._
> 
> _As your hips begin to roll in time with my movements, I will retract my fingers. You’ll whimper at their loss, begging me to fill you back up. When I do, you will moan out your thanks, thanks that will abruptly turn to complaints as you realise that it is not I that has replaced my fingers, but merely a reasonable facsimile, the plug filling you, but offering no movement or relief._

Gladio closed his eyes, feeling a shudder travel down his spine. Ignis had proven to be a teasing lover before, but this had ascended to an entirely separate level. Gladio wanted nothing more than to march around this meeting table, grab Ignis by that silk tie tied around his delicious, perfect neck, and drag him over to the nearest storage closet and fuck his brains out. He took in a deep breath, steadying himself and looked across the table at Ignis, who was smirking slightly, holding his phone and looking pointedly in his direction. Giving a hard swallow, Gladio nodded and Ignis pressed the send button, sending Gladio his next installment.

> _I finally remove the blindfold and as you blink into the light, you finally understand my intentions. I kneel over you, our favourite plug filling me, stretching me, readying me for you, and get to work with the lubricant, readying your silky rock-hard shaft for the next, final phase of my plan._
> 
> _Once you are slicked up and thrusting into my hands, I will remove the plug, letting out a low moan at the promise of your hot and swollen member filling me so very soon. I will straddle your hips, lowering myself carefully, taking you inch by inch, watching you hold your breath as I envelop you completely. I will take a moment to savour the fullness, and to give you a moment to appreciate your own feeling of being filled while also doing the filling. When I begin to move, slowly to start, the pleading begins._
> 
> _You beg me to untie you, to let you roll us over, to bury yourself deep inside me. You tell me it feels as though your body is breaking and you need release. I lean forward, pressing my own length between us, the friction against your abdomen drawing a deep, guttural moan from my lips before they press against yours, hungrily, desperately. Finally, after so many pleas from your lips, I comply, untying one hand and feeling it immediately on me, groping a hip, trying to hold me in place so you can thrust more strongly into me. When the second hand is finally released, I barely have time to react before you are rolling, pinning me beneath you, taking a moment to fined your balance before starting a fast, rough pace, slamming into me almost painfully, blowing stars out into my field of vision with each perfectly-aimed thrust._
> 
> _You finish messily inside me, breaths heaving. You smile down at me, biting your lip at my straining length. You roll backwards, lying there, beckoning me over, saying only two words that drive me completely wild: ‘Your turn.’_
> 
> _I will tug out the plug, drinking in the moan that greets its exit, and the even louder one that greets my entry. I press into you, feeling your tight heat envelop me and I begin to move, calmly at first, in deference to your exhaustion but with a roll of your hips and moaned out encouragement, you spur me on. I increase my pace, drawing myself to an intense and messy finish, burying myself into you and only pulling out so I can collapse onto your chest. Both of us heaving in greedy breaths, you wrap your strong arms around me, leaning your face towards my ear to whisper your thanks with what little breath you can muster. I will merely nod, far too exhausted to reply, but you will understand._
> 
> _This is where the fantasy ends, not in cruel restraint or in fierce release, but in pure perfection as we lay languidly together in bliss. The exhaustion is nearly as great as the activity that led us here, and we revel together in new closeness as we fight against unconsciousness, knowing we should clean up before sleep claims us, but neither of us wanting to move, to leave the other’s warmth. So yes, they are the most evil of fantasies, if only because they are so enticing I can barely bring myself to concentrate the moment one arrives in my mind._

Gladio looked up again, this time finding Ignis smiling softly at him, his expression gentle and loving. Gladio smiled back, feeling his breath hitch a little in the lump of emotion that had settled into his throat. He took a sip of his coffee to bring some shred of normalcy back to his breathing and expression before turning back to his phone to finally reply.

> _Hey, babe? That long weekend we got coming up next week? I’m finding and booking us a cabin all secluded outside of town, okay?_

Ignis grinned across the table at him, nodding, sipping his own coffee, pen returning to paper to pick up his notes from where he left off. Before he lost his full attention again, Gladio decided to push his luck, thumbing out a final text.

> _Meet me in that abandoned storage space near the barracks after this? xxx_ _♥_

Ignis looked back at his phone, then up at Gladio for a minute, before texting back his reply.

> _Already fantasising about, darling. x_

Gladio smirked and did his best to return some portion of his attention to the meeting, but knew he was fighting a losing battle as he began to have some evil fantasies of his own. He checked the time on his phone; only ten more minutes to go before this meeting was officially over. He had made it through the onslaught of Ignis’ textual torture, he could survive ten more minutes of this drivel. He looked down at his buzzing phone and bit back a groan.

> _Would you like to hear about these particular fantasies?_

Gladio took in a deep breath and nodded across the table. The next ten minutes were about to become a lot more interesting.

 


End file.
